Tips
1. Gaining pounds is an essential factor in TNF. Without it, you are pretty much screwed. If you are a colonist and is unsure of going out of the safe zone, logging(cutting trees) is a way to grind pounds. Instead of getting two logs and selling them for two pounds, you can craft a torch and sell it for five pounds, thus gaining yourself three pounds more. 2. Surviving in the Frontier can be hard, and so joining a faction is a good move. Not only do most factions supply you with goods(such as clothes, weapons and tools) but allows you to be in a group, and will give you more safety. Joining a faction will also allow you to meet new people, and gain more knowledge about the game. Lastly, some factions even have their own VIP private server. This means that only people from your faction(or people from allied factions) will be able to use this server to easily grind pounds without any fear of getting killed and looted. 3. Adding on to Tip 2, another way to gain pounds is to mine. Although mining can yield one a great amount of pounds, it is expensive for some people and requires going out of the safe zone to mine effectively. But if your faction has a private server, mining could be an easy task. As of January 2019, mining makes you the most amount of pounds. 4. In Tip 3 we talked about mining, but how can you maximize your mining profit? First off, before you go off to the mines(which is located beside the Mercenary Fort) deposit all of your pounds in the bank; this is come in handy later. Also note that you must have a pickaxe. Once you arrive at the mines, what happens next depends on what you want. If you want illegal weapons(which can either be crafted with a blacksmith station or be bought from Francois' Illegal Supplies) it is better to just craft it; Francois' Illegal Supplies is hard to find, and his position travels around and is not in a fixed position. All items worth crafting(DB musket, long pistol, cavalry sword, etc.) needs Iron ingots. To get iron ingots, you must mine iron ores. Three ores make an ingot. Once you have enough ores, go to the smelter inside the Mercenary Fort, and craft it. If you merely want to get pounds, then you must mine gold ores. Again, 3 gold ores make a gold ingot. Once you think you have enough, go into the Mercenary Fort and craft it with the Smelter. Now, instead of selling the gold ingots at Slyvester's Carriage(also located within the Mercenary Fort), you must go back to James Bay to sell it. This is because if you sell the gold ingots at Slyvester's Carriage, it will only sell for 150 pounds. On the other hand, it will sell for 250 pounds in James Bay. Mining gold isn't really hard, and you can get about 1000 pounds within twenty minutes of playtime. But what if you don't want to travel all the way to James Bay? Well, remember how we already deposited our pounds? Yes, well now, you can just reset, and(if you are a colonist)and you will instantly be teleported back to James Bay. You will not lose anything, as resetting will only lose you pounds, and not your items, but since you have no pounds on you, you have nothing to lose. Also, you need not worry about looters. After all, the only players in the server are either your faction members or your allies. 5. Since having pounds is easier for you, getting more expensive things will be too. Instead of using a torch and needing to hold it, buy a lantern instead. It has the same functions as a torch, but it will allow you to hold and do other things while it is turned on. It also cannot be looted. 6. Only grinding pounds will never make you a skilled and experienced person in TNF. You need skills to win battles, and so then you will be able to defend your things when you go on a raid(or when you get ambushed, etc.). Instead of taking your full loadout, only take the most essential things with you. Then, go out and get better at fighting! If you never fight and merely grind pounds, it doesn't matter since all you have is expensive things, and no skills or experience in combat. Raiding and battling a lot will make you more experienced in combat, and will let you test out different weapons and strategies. 7. Once you get more of a feel of TNF, and know more about it, consider your faction. Is it good? Is it corrupt? Do they listen to everyone? Are the soldiers disciplined? Is there a possible better faction? All these are things to consider, and if you want to change your faction, you can. It's not like you could never change your faction after you join one.